


This is not my imagination

by Nimirie



Series: Esta no es la manera en la que nos conocimos [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pero ¿cuál es el sueño?, Todo es un sueño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Comandante General Brendol Hux odia a Kylo Ren.<br/>Odia que destroce su nave.<br/>Odia su presencia.<br/>Odia tener que mirarlo y ver ese estúpido casco.</p>
<p>Cuando Kylo Ren baja de la Finalizer poco le importa a dónde va. Aprovecha ese tiempo para descansar, para dormir... y para soñar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not my imagination

No había dormido en casi cuarenta horas, se había mantenido lúcido a base de bebidas estimulantes pero estaba llegando a su límite. Aunque no era verdad, había ya llegado a su límite cuando después tener que enfrentarse con un grupo de la Resistencia en el último planeta de dónde habían drenado recursos, una nave había conseguido escapar.

No era culpa de sus tropas, había sido toda responsabilidad de Lord Ren.

Bastó que bajara de su nave, la cual no había destrozado en absoluto, para que comenzara a descargar su furia contra lo primero que encontró, que en este caso fue uno de sus destructores TIE. Una nave de guerra, una nave especializada, una de sus adoradas naves para la batalla, la estaba golpeando con ese detestable sable de luz y sin gran esfuerzo conseguía convertirle algo irreconocible.

Carecía de lógica, se habían enfrentado antes a los combatientes de la Resistencia, habían escapado varios en el algún momento, era una vergüenza militar por supuesto, pero esta vez parecía que se lo tomaba personal. O por lo menos eso quería creer al ver el estado en que dejó a la nave. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la ira que sentía, las infinitas ganas de tomar al hombre que ahora ni siquiera tenía enfrente y quitarle ese maldito casco horrible…

-General.

Phasma esperaba que la autorizara a hablar, cosa que no tenía ningún deseo de hacer, la había encargado con la importante tarea de seguir a Lord Ren durante su estancia en la Finalizer, esperando que no fuera necesario tener que interponerse entre algún componente de vital importancia y el sable de luz. La integridad de Phasma no era tan importante como el hecho de tener que reponer una nava de guerra, no podía permitirse perder una más.

-Informe Capitana –dijo fríamente preparándose para lo peor.

-Lord Ren ha abandonado la Finalizer.

La voz de Phasma se asemejó a la gloria en ese momento, podría haber saltado de la emoción, una vez más ese pobre ejemplo de Caballero se había bajado de su nave con destino desconocido. Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, por supuesto, por él podía irse y jamás regresar y entonces todo sería mucho más sencillo.

O eso se repetía.

La verdad, esa que nadie conocería jamás, esa que negaría con todo su ser, era que cada que Kylo Ren estaba fuera de su control su corazón parecía doler. No tenía idea de que era eso, que se suponía que debía interpretar, pero había algo que sentía en lo profundo de su ser que le pedía, casi al nivel de una súplica, que no lo dejara ir, que no permitiera que estuviera fuera de su vista, de su protección.

Lo cual era una soberana tontería.

-Que nadie me moleste –indicó y abandonó el puente de la nave casi con prisa aunque a nadie pareció importarle, sintió la mirada de la Capitana en su espalda y creyó intuir que se sentía curiosa sobre la razón de su necesidad de ausentarse. No le importaba, ella podría cuestionar lo que fuera, de todos modos era lo suficientemente educada como para saber que ese tipo de cosas jamás se comentaba con nadie más.

Entró a sus habitaciones y pudo respirar con un poco más de libertad. El lugar estaba acondicionado a su gusto aunque no permitía que nadie viera lo que había dentro. Tenía una pequeña sala con mobiliario regulado por la Primera Orden, un par de sillas, una mesa de centro, un sofá sencillo, nada fuera de lo normal o de lo esperado. Una puerta a la izquierda llevaba a su estudio, un gran escritorio de madera exótica ocupaba el lugar de honor además de una serie de dispositivos electrónicos que hacían de su trabajo algo más sencillo.

La puerta de la derecha llevaba a su cuarto, una cama del doble del tamaño necesario estaba al fondo, había un gran ventanal que permitía la visión del invernadero y terrario con el que contaba, se llegaba a ambos espacios por una puerta de cristal frente a su cama. Ahí había además una serie de repisas con modelos a escala de naves, una colección que abarcaba muchos años de evolución en el transporte espacial, la había comenzado cuando tenía cinco años o eso recordaba.

Repentinamente le costaba trabajo decir cuál de ellas había sido la primera de todas las figuras que tuvo.

Eso debería poder recordarlo.

Se acostó completamente vestido, lo único que le importaba era poder cerrar los ojos un momento y descansar. Se quedó dormido en unos pocos minutos, su respiración acompasada era el único ruido que podía escucharse además del sonido del agua corriente en su invernadero. Pero ese era un sonido que nadie escuchaba, que no existía hasta que corría la puerta y se encerraba en su muy personal paraíso del que nadie sabía.

En su sueño estaban juntos de nuevo, aunque como tal, juntos, sólo habían estado una vez. Sin embargo lo veía sonreír frente a él, su rostro transformándose con ese gesto tan simple, su mirada evitando la suya, el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le gustaba lo que veía, le agradaba estar a su lado, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, ser capaz de estirar la mano y enterrar sus dedos en la espesura de su cabello.

Esto era un sueño, estaba perfectamente claro.

El lugar era extraño, un planeta verde con un lago y laderas cubiertas de flores. Jamás había estado aquí, casi podría jurar que era un planeta de la Nueva República. Le parecía hermoso aunque extraño, no sabía bien cómo comportarse en estos lugares por lo que optaba por sentir la hierba en las palmas de sus manos y respirar profundo el aire limpio.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Su voz no era su voz, no era esa que había aprendido a modular para que siempre pareciera estoica, controlada. La oratoria había ayudado, había transformado ese tenue sonido temeroso que no impresionaba a nadie, pero ahora la escuchaba dulce, casi cantarina. La odiaba, de verdad desearía no escuchar de nueva esa voz endeble, pero aquí parecía adecuada.

-Naboo.

El hombre frente a él no era un hombre, era más bien un chico de hermosa sonrisa y cálidos ojos de color pardo. Tenía su mano en la suya y había entrelazado sus dedos, pero eso no era importante, porque era algo normal entre ellos, algo que venían haciendo casi desde que se conocieron.

-¿Alguna vez estuvimos en Naboo?

El sueño era extraño, no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados, los colores le parecían tan atrayentes, quería absorberlos para llevarlos siempre con él y dejar de ver tan sólo el negro, el gris, el rojo. Suspiró, de repente aquello le pareció triste, porque nada de eso existiría cuando abriera los ojos. Y querría que existiera. El planeta, el joven frente a él que podía reír en vez de gritar o destruir. Todo eso, lo quería.

-Estabas triste, Luke no lo entendía pero yo sí –respondió y su mirada se perdió en la lejanía, allá donde el reflejo del sol comenzaba perderse en el horizonte.- Él tan sólo quería que olvidaras lo que conocías, que fueras capaz de vivir en una piedra en medio del mar.

-¿Qué hiciste Ren?

La pregunta logró que el chico volviera a mirarlo, sonrió aunque sus ojos parecieron reflejar un dolor extraño. A él no le agradó no entender qué había hecho mal, pero sabía que estaba mal. Ren, lo había llamado Ren. Siempre lo había llamado así, ¿o no?

-Subimos a una nave, creías que no podría pilotearla, te reías porque tomaríamos su X-Wing. –De nuevo había apartado su mirada de él, lo agradecía porque sabía que estaba triste. Hubiera querido borrar el momento anterior, él no quería que lo llamara Ren, así que no lo haría. ¿Pero entonces? ¿Cómo debía llamarlo?

-Nadie te enseñó a pilotear –Sus palabras fueron extrañas para él, el sueño se estaba complicando y no lo entendía, ¿por qué había tantos detalles que parecía conocer y al mismo tiempo desconocer?

-No era necesario que nadie me enseñara –respondió sencillamente y apretó su mano, haciéndolo recordar que seguían conectados de esa manera.- La primera vez que mi abuelo subió a una nave salvó a este planeta.

-¿De nuevo hablaremos de tu abuelo? –Trató de fingir desesperación en su voz pero no lo logró, le gustaba escucharlo, la manera en que parecía adorar el recuerdo de un hombre que jamás conoció y sobretodo, la manera en que gustaba de compartir cada historia con él.

-La primera vez que mi tío piloteó una nave destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte. –Respondió y pareció por un segundo muy orgulloso de aquello. Lo estaba, él lo sabía, estaba orgulloso de cada momento del pasado que construyó su vida, de cada acción y decisión de su familia, porque quería a todos y cada uno de ellos. Eso se percibía en sus palabras, en la manera en que sonreía ligeramente al contarlo, era obvio.

-Eso no le gustó a tu abuelo.

Se comenzó a reír y le agradó la sensación de haberlo logrado él, se veía muy diferente al reír y recordó lo que pensó de él la primera vez que lo vio, que lo hacía sentir como si al estar a su lado podría vivir siempre el mejor día de su vida. Y al mismo tiempo sabía que eso no era cierto, que no era lo mejor, que odiaba cada segundo que tenía que convivir con él.

Porque era un inmaduro incapaz de tomar seriamente nada que se le pidiera.

Era un niño que gustaba de hacer berrinches.

Un estúpido que siempre parecía necesitar que él le prestara atención.

De otra manera no lo habría mirado, no habría pensado en él más que como un día de su vida, uno donde había cometido su última indulgencia. O la primera. Aunque no, antes solía romper las reglas, antes de llegar a la Primer Orden, antes de su educación militar, antes, cuando escapaba de su casa para trepar árboles y olvidaba regresar durante días, comiendo lo que encontraba, mirando durante horas las estrellas.

El sueño estaba cayendo en lo ridículo, tal vez por eso despertó poco a poco, perdiendo la sensación de calor que provocaba la luz del sol en su piel y sobretodo, perdiendo el contacto con la mano del chico que no era Kylo Ren.

La verdad es que habría preferido la realidad del sueño. Haber robado un X-Wing, volado hasta Naboo y estar presenciando el atardecer con alguien que le provocaba una miríada de sensaciones nada más de estar en su compañía. Eso era mejor que la infancia en un planeta donde sólo había grandes urbes, la adolescencia en una horrible Academia donde te destrozaban al grado de querer terminar con tu existencia y la vida adulta a bordo de naves que surcaban el espacio en busca de reprimir, conquistar o destruir.

Si su realidad pudiera ser otra elegiría esa del sueño, le gustaba, quería ser un tonto que toma de la mano a otro y se pone a hablar de estupideces.

Revisó el reloj al abrir los ojos. Habían pasado dos horas pero aún sentía que era muy poco tiempo, necesitaba dormir más y esperaba no volver a soñar porque lo único que conseguía con eso era confundirse. Esta vez se quitó las botas, pantalón y chaqueta, de todos modos habría que cambiarlos porque estaban terriblemente arrugados  y no en condiciones de ser usados nuevamente.

Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, sintió la desesperación de no poder conciliar el sueño, se volteó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y de nuevo boca arriba. De verdad necesitaba dormir, olvidar las responsabilidades y todas las frustraciones que engendraba tener que cargar con Kylo Ren a cuestas. Lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo, gracias al sueño anterior, creía que le gustaba esa sensación de desprecio que al mismo tiempo era algo más que no lograba concretar.

-Deja de moverte.

Escuchar su voz en la oscuridad de su habitación lo hizo casi saltar fuera de su cama. Pero no podía, no había tal oscuridad pese a que antes de acostarse había quitado toda la luz del ambiente. La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, pero no era el grueso panel transparente de la nave, en vez de eso era vidrio grueso de un ventanal desde la cual se veía una vibrante ciudad en movimiento.

Otro planeta desconocido.

-Deberías conocer mejor a tu enemigo General Hux.

Nada más hablar el hombre a su lado subió encima de él y lo atrapó con su cuerpo, era una visión gloriosa, una que recordaba perfectamente. Su pálida piel brillando con la luz que entraba por el inmenso ventanal a su derecha, su cabello negro cayendo hasta sus hombros, los ojos cafés tan expresivos como la vez anterior, mostrando que él también se deleitaba con el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

-Ren –murmuró aunque de inmediato recordó el efecto que había tenido llamarlo así en el sueño previo, aunque esta vez fue recompensado con esa sonrisa torcida malintencionada que imaginaba en su rostro debajo del estúpido casco que tanto odiaba.

-Aquí puedes llamarme como te plazca –le respondió y comenzó a besarlo, al principio fue al suave, algo que le recordaba su juventud cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia y temía hacer algo mal, después fue perdiendo la paciencia y comenzó a morderlo, algo que le gustaba ahora y que le provocaba gemidos contenidos. Después su lengua hizo con su boca lo que quiso, en cierta manera le gustaba la sensación de estar a su disposición.

Esto es un sueño, se repetía una y otra vez, sin embargo, era el sueño más real de su vida entera. Los escalofríos lo recorrieron cuando las manos de Ren lo acariciaban, cuando sus uñas lo arañaban. El peso del hombre sobre de él, el calor de ese cuerpo, la dureza de su erección golpeando contra la suya. Ojalá nunca despertara, ojalá se pudiera quedar aquí toda la vida.

-Nunca te gustó Coruscant –le dijo Ren, seguramente había leído su mente, una sensación que tenía cada que estaba cerca del Caballero.- Decías que era demasiada gente junta en un solo lugar.

Después de eso volvió a ocupar su boca en besar su cuello, en chuparlo, en marcarlo como le gustaba, si terminaba lleno de furiosas marcas rojas y moradas sería perfecto. Aunque eso jamás había sucedido, él nunca había permitido que sus muy escasas parejas sexuales lo marcaran, porqué ellas eran suyas y no al revés. Pero Ren podía hacerlo, de hecho lo estaba haciendo, sentía la presión de sus labios y lo afilado de sus dientes. Que lo hiciera, que lo hiciera mil veces.

-Te gusta que le ponga atención a tus pezones, que los endurezca hasta que sea doloroso –le dijo como si fuera algo de sí mismo que no supiera, no lo hacía. No recordaba que nadie hubiera tomado tiempo con esa parte de su cuerpo, que alguien los hubiera tenido en su boca de esa manera, pero Ren parecía saber que eso lo volvería loco y de hecho, lo hacía. Fue una sorpresa para él, que al sentir su lengua tocarlo dejara escapar un largo gemido que rayaba en lo animal. Como dijo, le dedico su entera atención hasta que sintió que estaban por completo endurecidos y cada toque era doloroso y a la vez, maravilloso.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

Le intrigaba, aquello era un sueño pero la realidad jamás se había sentido así de intensa. Los ojos de Ren en ese momento brillaban, podía jurarlo, eran como dos estrellas en las que podía esconderse para siempre sin tener que regresar a la Finalizer, a la responsabilidad, a la horrible certeza de tener que ser la peor persona con vida del Universo.

-Tú no eres la peor persona con vida del Universo. –Le dijo con seguridad mientras bajaba su boca por su abdomen, dejando besos húmedos que lo hacían arquearse imaginando el momento esos labios se cerraran sobre su miembro. Lo quería, lo necesitaba.- Ese puesto me corresponde a mí.

Sin esperar una respuesta hizo lo que estaba imaginando, lo cual lo llevo a pensar de nuevo si estaba leyendo su mente. Un Ren soñado que leía su mente, que tontería. Sin embargo lo parecía, porque ahora estaba dentro de su boca y era evidente que podía tomarlo por completo sin tener ninguna reacción, una bondad seguramente de encontrarse dentro de un sueño y gracias a eso, podía subir y bajar rítmicamente consiguiendo que sintiera que tendría que liberarse en cosa de segundos.

Lo cual no era muy halagador, que lograra descontrolarlo de esa manera. Y era que cada movimiento de Ren era perfecto, preciso, efectivo. Ren era perfecto. ¿Podrían simplemente huir de todo y esconderse en un lugar donde no importaran cosas como la Primera Orden o la Resistencia?

De repente Ren lo estaba mirando, no tenía que leer su mente para saber que la respuesta a esa pregunta era no. No existía ese lugar, no para ellos. Pero tenían esto, por ahora bastaba. Volvió a moverse pero ahora con frenetismo, no se detenía, no le daba ni un respiro, mientras hacía esto, sintió sus dedos fríos entre sus glúteos, se deslizaron dentro y lo hicieron arquearse hacia arriba con desesperación.

La enorme ventaja de que fuera un sueño es que no había necesidad de nada más para permitirle la entrada. Gemía con todas sus fuerzas, gritaba, había jalado del cabello a Ren. Le gustaba la rudeza de ese momento, de ser penetrado sin nada de dulzura y al mismo tiempo, recibir la mirada de ese hombre que lo tenía a su merced y ver en ella un sentimiento.

¿Qué sentía Kylo Ren por él?

Pensando en esto fue que Ren sacó sus dedos y se introdujo en él, pese a que se podía dar la libertad de tomarlo con fuerza, no lo hizo. Dejó que se relajara, que se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar por complejo lleno y luego, se movió poco a poco, dejándolo disfrutar de la certeza perfecta de ser suyo. Esta era la primera vez, claro, tenía que ser un sueño para que aceptara dejar que otro tomara el control y lo poseyera.

Aunque negar que le gustaba tenerlo dentro era impensable, de verdad era algo que no se podía describir, mucho menos cuando Ren comenzó moverse cada vez más rápido, entrando y saliendo de él sin clemencia, golpeando ese punto de que lo hacía estremecerse y que lograba que se le olvidara por completo cualquier reticencia que pudiera aún tener.

Que si el protagonista de su sueño no era otro más que la única persona que lo enfurecía, que odiaba por querer volver a poseerlo, por pavonearse frente a él con descaro. ¡Qué importaba si era él! Era él y nadie más, quien era dueño de sus fantasías, a quien recordaba cada vez que se tocaba son desesperación porque no podía estar de nuevo a su lado sin aceptar que era débil, que lo necesitaba, que lo deseaba, que no había dejado de pensar en él, que lo imaginaba como lo había visto aquella vez, antes de que ambos fueran quienes tenían que ser.

Lo sostenía junto a su cuerpo, le clavaba las uñas, lo estaba marcando de vuelta, dejando su espalda llena de arañazos enrojecidos. Quería verlo caminar así por la habitación en la que estaban, mostrando la belleza de aquella obra de arte. Aunque ahora su concentración estaba en la manera que parecía que jamás se iba a detener, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, llevándolo a una especie de éxtasis continuo que amenazaba con hacerlo explotar.

Iba a deshacerse en sus brazos, iba a ser destruido por él, Ren iba a conseguir lo que él había pensado alguna vez, convertirlo en pedazos de ser humano, volverse su dueño, ser la única persona capaz de unirlo nuevamente, tener por completo su vida en sus manos.

Maldito Kylo Ren, mil veces maldito.

Maldito por llevarlo a un orgasmo tan intenso que pensó que jamás recuperaría la consciencia. Maldito por hacerlo gritar su nombre una y otra vez, por casi venerarlo entre gemidos. Maldito por estar en este sueño, por alejarlo de lo que debería ser importante, por colarse en su mente, en aquello que no puede controlar. Maldito por hacerlo desear que una vez que todo terminara, una vez que fuera de nuevo Brendol Hux, General Comandante de la Finalizer, una vez que estuviera de vuelta en su nave y él fuera otra vez Kylo Ren, Líder de los Caballeros de Ren y Primer Aprendiz del Supremo Líder Snoke; una vez que volvieran a ser ellos mismos, esto pudiera repetirse en la realidad.

Era imposible detenerlo más, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Ren y no dudó que estuviera pasando por lo mismo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que lo mirara. Tal vez no fue una buena idea. Esa expresión no era de un hombre que estuviera liberando sus impulsos sexuales con lo primero que estuviera disponible, no era de alguien que escogiera al azar a una persona en un bar y después la llevara a un anónimo lugar donde dar rienda suelta a su lujuria.

Maldita sea.

Esto era un estúpido sueño, estúpido, mil veces estúpido.

Sin embargo, el Brendol Hux miraba el rostro de Kylo Ren y lo único que podía pensar al hacerlo era que deseaba estar regresando el mismo sentimiento al mirar él de vuelta. Quería mirarlo con esa esperanza, con ese deseo, con ese….

Fue el momento en que llegó al clímax, un perfecto conjunto de sensaciones que estaba seguro no había experimentado nunca antes, ni siquiera aquella vez con el desconocido que terminaría siendo Ren. No, esta vez era diferente, casi perfecto, extraordinario y lo fue mucho más cuando Ren le dio las últimas estocadas y lo siguió casi al instante. Estaban los dos en el mismo lugar, conectados a través de un orgasmo.

Sintió el peso de Ren sobre de él. Su respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón le parecían lo mejor que había escuchado en la vida. Además de los suaves besos que depositaba en sus mejillas. No le pediría que se fuera, no tenía que vestirse a toda prisa, no tenía que ir a ningún otro lugar. Se podía quedar ahí toda la vida, debajo de Kylo Ren, manchado con el semen de ambos, mirando tan sólo el cabello negro de su cabeza que interfería con la visión del gran ventanal.

Sus ojos se cerraron, el cansancio llegó y escuchó que él le susurraba algo, se concentró en entender, en no dormirse, no quería dormirse, quería escuchar lo que él le decía.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la Finalizer, tenía frío, todo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. Su mano estaba alrededor de miembro ahora fláccido y su ropa interior estaba por completo manchada. LO sabía, se lo repitió mil veces mientras sucedía, aquello era un sueño, no estaba al lado de Kylo Ren en un planeta de la Nueva República. Kylo Ren no lo había follado amorosamente hasta dejarlo exhausto.

Eso no había sucedido.

Se levantó, hizo las cosas básicas, como bañarse y vestirse, sin embargo, se quedó en ropa interior, sin usar calcetines salió al invernadero, pisó la hierba y la tierra fresca, una sensación extraña que le seguía atrayendo. Había un recuerdo en su mente que decía que a su madre no le gustaba eso, que no usara zapatos, pero algo dentro de él extrañaba esa sensación y no tenía sentido. Porque nunca lo había hecho, hasta que se construyó este refugio dentro de sus habitaciones.

O más bien en los días que pasó atrapado en el planetoide salvaje antes de tomar el comando de la Finalizer, antes de conocer a Ren. No lo había contado a nadie y nadie había preguntado, era un episodio oscuro del que no quería hablar. La nave destruida, sólo él salió con vida del ataque de las X-Wing y después, rescatado a los cuatro días. Había pasado hambre y sed hasta que decidió que morir envenenado era preferible a sentir la desesperación de no poder tomar lo que el lugar le ofrecía, frutos de sabrosa apariencia y agua cristalina.

Se quitó las botas y caminó descalzó entre la alta hierba y sobre la tierra fresca. Ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo cada vez que estaba solo y tenía unos minutos para perder en su habitación. Como ahora.

Pese a todo se sentía descansado, regresó al Puente, supervisó a los Stormtroopers, discutió asuntos con Phasma, comió, escribió reportes. Pronto acumuló de nuevo cuarenta ocho horas sin dormir aunque sólo tomó consciencia de eso cuando Mitaka le informó con cierto temor que la nava de Kylo Ren solicitaba permiso para abordar.

Sonrió. El pobre de su sargento casi huye al verlo, imaginando lo peor. No lo culpaba, en otra situación tal vez habría tenido razón para temer, sin embargo, ahora sólo podía pensar en lo que había soñado. No podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que el sueño era lo más real que había vivido con Ren desde que lo conoció, todo lo demás, la enemistad y la competencia entre ambos, eso era el sueño.

Salió del puente con destino al hangar, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver la aproximación de la nave y como bajaba con toda delicadeza. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, Ren bajaría con toda la pomposidad posible seguido por el par de Stormtroopers que lo acompañaban en la nave y al percatarse de su presencia, lo ignoraría. Pasaría junto de él sin decir nada, sin detenerse siquiera, evidenciando lo terrible que era su relación y lo dispares que eran como cabezas de la Primera Orden. El Primer General y el Primer Caballero.

Cuando aquello sucedió tal como lo había previsto, volvió a sonreír. Los que presenciaron esa sonrisa tuvieron la misma reacción que Mitaka, pudo ver su terror y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Las cosas serían así, pero siempre podría volver a cerrar los ojos y soñar.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo Kylux que continua lo visto en el primer fanfic de la serie (About last night).  
> Los dos sueños están cargados de pistas, de cosas que sucedieron, pero, ¿cuándo sucedieron si Ben Solo abandonó a su familia siendo adolescente y Brendol Hux fue criando dentro de la Primera Orden?  
> Tal vez es tiempo de cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas.
> 
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Like en Facebook a Nimirie y a In a galaxy far, far away.


End file.
